


【乙女向】竹夜

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Honeymoon, 不是ntr别想了, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 乙女向，维吉尔/你，pwp，原作背景。你与维吉尔订下婚约即将开启蜜月之行，可是但丁却擅自加入了这场旅行……（不是3p也不是ntr，死心吧（？
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	【乙女向】竹夜

**Author's Note:**

> 内含NK提及。  
> 

删文。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请点赞、评论，谢谢~  
> 以及以后应该不会再将文章发布在lofter上了。有兴趣关注的可以进入我的主页并点击名字下方的subscribe，每次更新文章可以收到即时邮件提醒。


End file.
